Sólo por un beso…
by 19'Mika-chan'91
Summary: Universo Alterno. Snarry. Después de 11 años vuelve a casa pero... que cosas nuevas le van a esperar allí. Su nuevo trabajo, sus compañeros y superiores. Suena interesante verdad    Entrad y leer Regalo para: MAJITO-SAN!. Intercambio Navideño.


**Declaimer:**** Los personajes que salgan en esta trama no son míos, todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. No hago esto para fines económicos simplemente para divertirme y dejar libre a mi imaginación y que todos aquellos que lean también disfruten ^^**

- diálogos

-(intervenciones mías)

-"pensamientos"

-[cambios de escena]

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

Fic dedicado especialmente a Majo-san! Espero que te guste el regalo de navidad que te obsequio (que formal sonó eso xDDD)

Reto de la mazmorra del Snarry: Intercambio Navideño.

Ahora sí. Disfrutar de la historia.

Sólo por un beso…

**PVO Harry**

Bien… y aquí me encuentro yo parado en medio de la terminal del aeropuerto. Finalmente después de 13 años volvía a mi España, mi Madrid… mi hogar.

¡Ah! Es verdad, no me he presentado que torpe. Hola me llamo Harry y tengo 24 años y soy recién licenciado en arquitectura, he estado viviendo en Inglaterra desde los 11 años puesto que después de la muerte de mis padres me ingresaron en un internado, tuve que estudiar el último grado de primaria, la Eso, Bachillerato, la universidad y uff… finalmente he terminado junto con las prácticas.

Tengo un gran dominio del inglés y el español, casi perfecto el francés y el italiano junto con el alemán pero… ahora no me interesa perfeccionarlos del todo puesto que con lo que sabía de ello era más que suficiente por el momento.

Ahora solo me preocupaba mi vuelta a casa, ¿qué cosas habrían cambiado?, era emocionante el volver a mi tierra natal pero triste por no tener a nadie que te espere, ni que te reciba cálidamente. Suspiró.

**Fin PVO Harry**

Se colocó la bolsa al hombro y tomó con su mano libre la maleta de ruedas para comenzar a moverse en dirección a la zona de los Taxis. Esperó cerca de 5 minutos hasta que finalmente encontró uno libre por lo que cuando se montó en él, le dio la indicación de ir al "Hotel Gran Vía", se acomodó en el asiento mirando por la ventana con un deje de nostalgia, las cosas seguían igual a pesar de que había bastantes cambios de lo que él recordaba.

Unos 30 minutos después ya se encontraba bajando del taxi después de haber pagado al conductor y que éste le hubiera ayudado con la maleta y la bolsa, dándole una propina se despidió de él mientras que un joven botones se acercaba a él para tomar sus maletas e ingresarlas en el edificio seguido del moreno…

PVO Harry

Vaya se me había olvidado también decir como soy perdonarme… Bueno… la verdad no soy gran cosa, mi cabello es de color oscuro y bastante desordenado -pero no tiene remedio alguno- y tengo los ojos verdes pero son tapados por unas gafas redondas a causa de mi miopía aguda la cual todavía no me planteo operar –todos me dicen que los heredé de mi madre a pesar de que ya lo sé y que soy el vivo retrato de mi padre de lo que estoy muy contento-, mi piel no es muy blanca pero tampoco muy oscura por lo que mi tono de piel es normal en resumidas cuentas y tengo todavía unas escasas 24 primaveras. Mido 1'70cm y peso 70kg, soy delgado pero no un escuálido, puesto que mis músculos están torneados y perfeccionados pero no se notan demasiado, están en su tonalidad justa. Ahora mismo visto un pantalón vaquero formal, una camisa blanca de manga larga arremangada hasta el codo y ahora me acabo de quitar mi chaqueta negra la cual tengo doblada por la mitad en mi brazo. Podría decirse que soy algo tímido a pesar de que me relaciono con facilidad con la gente, la sonrisa nunca desaparece de mi rostro por muy mala que sea la situación en la que me encuentre –siempre hay momentos en los que desaparece para no llevarme una buena paliza-

También dejarme contar un poco sobre la importancia de mi familia en este hermoso país; Los Potter hemos sido una familia de renombre duramente muchas generaciones, no llegamos a títulos nobiliarios pero se nos reconoce o se nos reconocían puesto que… cuando murieron mis padres solo quedó un Potter con vida, es decir, yo.

Gracias a dios la herencia de mi familia está intocable y gracias a ello he podido pagarme algunas cosas aun que no la tocaba demasiado puesto que cuando estaba en Inglaterra conseguí varios trabajos con los que pude pagarme desde el bachillerato hasta la universidad mientras que los anteriores tuve que utilizar el dinero que me dejaron mis padres.

Bueno… creo que eso es todo por ahora para que sepáis de mí, ahora sigamos por donde nos quedamos, intentaré no interrumpir más.

Fin PVO Harry

Ahora se encontraba hablando con el recepcionista pidiéndole al mismo una habitación en la cual alojarse durante una semana por el momento; mientras el hombre miraba en la computadora las habitaciones libres de tan lujoso hotel Harry estaba observando el lugar. Podía decirse que se estaba tranquilo no había mucha gente merodeando por la entrada entonces se percató de la hora, aun era bastante pronto para que la gente se aglomerara con reuniones, salidas a trabajar, etc.

-Señor Potter –llamó el recepcionista- Tenemos un cuarto libre para su comodidad en el último piso, es un ático, solo hay dos cuartos en aquel lugar por lo que el suyo es el del lado izquierdo –le informó el hombre mientras tomaba los datos del joven- No se preocupes le guiarán hasta allí, espero que disfrute de su estancia en el hotel –dijo cordial para luego pasarle una tarjeta que servía de llave para el cuarto en el que iba a hospedarse.

-Muchísimas gracias –dijo el de ojos verdes con una sonrisa cogiendo la tarjeta y siguiendo posteriormente al botones que se había ocupado de sus maletas y ahora se dirigía hacía el ascensor.

Finalmente llegaron al último piso y siguiendo las indicaciones del joven que le ayudaba ingresó en su cuarto observándolo, tenía que reconocerlo, el lugar era hermoso y muy espacioso.

-Señor Potter, ¿dónde quiere que le deje las maletas? –le preguntó el botones aun parado al lado de la puerta.

-¡Oh!, lo siento, me quedé anonadado –se disculpó con una sonrisa- ¿Podrías dejarlas en la habitación por favor? –le preguntó a lo que el muchacho asintió- Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó Harry aun observando el lugar abriendo las ventanas una por una hasta dar con la de la terraza.

-Mi nombre es Dobby, señor –se presentó el joven cuando volvió de dejar las maletas.

-No me llames señor Dobby, soy demasiado joven, llámame solo Harry, ¿sí? –preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a él para darle la correspondiente propina.

-E… está bien se… digo Harry –contestó este con una sonrisa recibiendo la paga.

El moreno sonrió para luego despedirse del botones cerrando la puerta tras de sí, posteriormente se acercó a uno de los sofás de la sala y se tumbó en él aun con la sonrisa en sus labios. "He regresado padre… madre" fue su pensamiento mientras cerraba los ojos sin quedarse dormido.

-Bueno… será mejor que me dé una ducha y después empiece a buscar una empresa donde empezar a trabajar –se dijo el muchacho mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía al cuarto para luego abrir la maleta y ropa para cambiarse.

Después se dirigió al servicio para prender la ducha y que esta comenzara a calentarse mientras él se preparaba; de ropa escogió unos pantalones de lino negro, una camisa de color verde oscura, una americana negra, sin corbata y para rematarlo unas deportivas oscuras pero formales. Tomó su ropa interior y se dirigió dentro del baño y desprendiéndose de la ropa que tenía dejándola doblada en el cesto de la ropa sucia se internó en la ducha dejando que el agua templada discurriera por su cuerpo…

[EN OTRA ZONA DEL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD – PLAZA DE COLÓN]

En aquella gran plaza conmemorativa a dicho hombre se encontraba una de las empresas más importantes de arquitectura y diseño de la ciudad, ésta se llamaba Hogwarts; su director se llamaba Albus Dumbledore y a pesar de ya estar en sus muy allegados 80 años seguía dirigiendo aquel lugar como el primer día; su primera al mando era su fiel amiga Minerva Mcgonagal mujer también entrada en los 70, de complexión delgada caracterizada a simple vista por su típico recogido en un moño donde "almacena" todo su largo cabello castaño con alguna que otra cana; su segundo al mando era un hombre de madura edad rondando los 35 años, de porte gallardo y siempre vestido de negro; del mismo color posee sus cabellos largos hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros y sus ojos los cuales eran tan profundos que te podías perder en ellos en menos de un segundo cuando le miraras… su nombre… Severus Snape, único heredero de la familia Snape procedente de Inglaterra.

Y allí se encontraban, en el despacho del primero sentados en unos sillones los siguientes mientras que un cuarto se encontraba debatiendo, o más bien gritando por su parte con Albus. Esta persona era su más importante socio, su nombre… Lucius Malfoy, de porte gallardo, cabellos rubios platinados y te sociedad aristocrática en Londres, Inglaterra. Poseedor de varias empresas por toda Europa, estas son las famosas Malfoy's Corp las cuales se dedican a la inversión sobretodo pero también a la arquitectura y diseño como la empresa en la que se encuentra.

-¡Pero Albus… si tomas esa decisión las cosas podrían bastante mal! –gritó encolerizado Lucius golpeando el escritorio del nombrado quién se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en su butaca sin exaltarse.

-Mi querido Lucius, el diseño es muy bueno y no estaría mal ponerlo en acción –comentó el anciano mirando por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-Reconsidéralo, solo dos semanas más para otro diseño y si ninguno da la taña aceptaré ese, pero hasta entonces no –sentenció el hombre mientras tomaba su bastón en forma de serpiente en la cabecera y su abrigo, posteriormente se despidió de la mujer y el otro hombre para luego salir del despacho.

-Creo Albus… que en esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con lo dicho por el señor Malfoy –mencionó Minerva mientras se levanta y se acercaba al escritorio.

-No tenemos casi tiempo Minerva, el plazo se agota y si en esas dos semanas no tenemos un diseño mejor tendremos que acreditar este –dijo el anciano mientras suspiraba.

Nadie dijo nada más… Por otra parte en recepción se encontraba Harry quién ataviado con las ropas mencionadas anteriormente y maletín en mano se acercaba para proceder a hacer una entrevista después de haber fracasado en las 3 anteriores. Estaba esperando a que llegara su turno puesto que había bastantes personas delante de él; no contó los minutos que pasaron hasta que finalmente le tocó y después de exponer su "caso" le enviaron al sector de "Recursos Humanos", el cual se encontraba en el 6º piso.

Dirigiéndose al elevador junto con más gente presionó el botón que indicaba el nº 6 mientras que otros pulsaban otro numero distinto o posiblemente ya estaba marcado los que no hicieron movimiento alguno.

Cuando llegó al piso indicado se percató de lo abarrotado de gente que estaba, ya había estado en varias empresas antes de venir nuevamente a España; inspiró y expiró antes de comenzar a andar hasta la zona en la que supuestamente estaban esperando su llegada puesto que la habían avisado desde abajo. Sus pasos le condujeron a un pasillo que mostraba un panel con dicha zona buscada y entrando en él con tranquilidad, habló con una muchacha que había allí y le indicó que entrase en uno de los despachos que había por lo que se aventuró a él golpeando la puerta esperando el acceso al mismo el cual llegó segundos después.

-Buenos días –dijo cortésmente Harry entrando en el lugar cerrando la puerta una vez dentro.

-Buenos días, siéntese por favor –dijo un joven más o menos de su edad de cabellos rojizos, tez algo tostada y de ojos azules; una vez el moreno se sentó en el asiento libre esperó- Podría dejarme su currículum por favor.

-Claro… -dijo mientras tomaba su maletín y sacaba lo mencionado- Aquí tiene –dijo mientras se lo entregaba; el oji-azul comenzó a mirar dicho documento con tranquilidad y atención.

-Así que… vienes desde Inglaterra, pero su acento no es muy inglés –comentó alzando una ceja.

-Es por qué soy de nacionalidad española, pero estuve viviendo 13 años allí por varios motivos –comentó Harry sin dudar.

-Entiendo… -dijo simplemente pasando de hoja observando sus estudios y donde ha estado trabajando posteriormente- Así que está optando por un puesto de diseñador… -comentó dejando el documento en la mesa mirando al entrevistado.

-Exacto –dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza a la par.

-¿Podría enseñarme alguno de sus trabajos, por favor? –pidió nuevamente acomodándose de manera correcta en su butaca mientras que el oji-verde sacaba nuevamente de su maletín una carpeta en donde contenía lo pedido por el otro.

El despacho se quedó en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el pasar de las hojas y posiblemente un reloj que se encontraba en uno de los estantes; el pelirrojo levantó la mirada hacía Harry y él se la devolvió sin achicarse. Posteriormente dejó la carpeta en la mesa y tomó el teléfono para luego marcar varios números; esperó a que le atendieran y cuando lo consiguió pedía a una persona que por lo que dedujo importante en el lugar que bajara hasta allí.

-Y bien… señor Potter… ¿Por qué ésta empresa? –preguntó nuevamente una vez colgó el teléfono.

-Disculpe mi impertinencia pero… ¿Por qué no esta empresa? –inquirió con una ceja alzada, ocasionando una risotada por parte del pelirrojo.

-Es gracioso, ¿no sabe en qué empresa se encuentra? –preguntó nuevamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Según no leí mal la empresa se llama Hogwarts –comentó Harry sin saber muy bien a qué se quería referir.

-Esta empresa es una de las más importantes de todo Madrid desde hace ya casi 10 años, me extraña que no haya oído hablar de ella –mencionó el joven visiblemente divertido.

-Lo siento pero no, como bien le comenté llevo desde los 11 años fuera del país y en Inglaterra llegan pocas cosas sobre España –comentó nuevamente el moreno.

-Entiendo no pasa nada, por cierto mi nombre es Ron Weasly –se presentó el pelirrojo mientras extendía su mano derecha.

-¡Oh!, bueno… como ya sabrás mi nombre es Harry Potter, encantado –dijo estrechando la mano con media sonrisa.

Después de esa corta presentación hablaron de trivialidades mientras esperaban a la persona que Ron había llamado minutos atrás y… que posiblemente sea la misma persona que en esos instantes golpeaba la puerta.

Por ella se dio paso Minerva con su porte recto y después de intercambiar unas palabras con Weasly el mismo le tendió el currículum y los trabajos de Harry alegando lo buenos que eran de forma muy baja y alejado del nombrado el cual se comenzaba a inquietarse en su puesto al lado de la puerta; a pesar de su firme posición se notaba su nerviosismo en su rostro y expresión.

Minerva frunció el ceño una vez terminaron de hablar mientras que el oji-azul solo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y después de un suspiro por parte de la mayor se encamino al moreno diciéndole un simple "Sígame", posteriormente miró al pelirrojo quién le hizo una seña con su pulgar para arriba sin dejar de sonreír y segundos después siguió a la mujer quién aun tenía sus documentos y trabajos.

Ahora sí que estaba nervioso, por lo que pudo comprobar parecía que aquella mujer era bastante importante en la empresa puesto que todos la saludaban y la trataban con respeto; poco después entraron nuevamente en el elevador y ascendieron hasta el último piso, aquello sorprendió notablemente a Harry puesto que… en el último piso siempre se encontraban los jefazos y altos mandos.

Aun detrás de ella se percató de las miradas que le dirigían hacia su persona, no supo bien el por qué pero… imaginó que era por estar siguiendo a la mujer quién se detuvo delante de una puerta en la que pudo leer "Albus Dumbledore" Director General. Al leer aquello no pudo evitar el tragar seco mientras escuchaba que llamaba a la misma y le daban permiso para entrar, la mujer nuevamente le dijo que le siguiera y lo hizo quedándose parado al lado de la puerta esperando a ser llamado por el anciano hombre que se encontraba ahora platicando en susurros con la mujer del moño.

-Acércate muchacho –pidió el hombre con una sonrisa amistosa mientras señalaba una de las sillas delante de su escritorio.

-Gracias señor –dijo una vez estuvo sentado dejando al lado de su pierna el maletín.

-Joven… Harry Potter, ¿no? –preguntó el hombre mirando el documento y después al nombrado por encima de sus gafas.

-Así es señor –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza posando sus manos en su regazo entrelazándolas.

-Bien… me gustaría hacerle una pregunta que espero que no sea demasiado personal –comentó el hombre mientras que el moreno asentía con la cabeza- ¿Sus padres eran James Potter y Lily Evans? –preguntó claramente y directo al grano ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la mujer que había a su lado.

-….. –Harry tuvo que reconocer que se quedó estupefacto al escucharle decir aquello- ¿Co… conoció a mis padres señor? –preguntó curioso.

-Y también a ti muchacho, aun que eras muy pequeño para que te acuerdes, ¿verdad querida Minerva? –comentó el anciano con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la nombrada decía un escueto "Si"

-Vaya… entonces será verdad que era pequeño, por qué no me acuerdo –comentó el joven riendo levemente.

-No te preocupes, pero ahora… vayamos a lo importante –dijo el hombre- tus trabajos son increíbles tengo que reconocer que tienes el talento de tu padre, hijo.

-¿Enserio?, había escuchado que mi padre fue un arquitecto famoso pero nunca supe donde había trabajado y con quién –dijo Harry notablemente contento.

-Pues sí lo fue, fue una pena aquel accidente… lo lamento mucho –dio el pésame a pesar del tiempo que pasó de aquello.

-Muchas gracias, pero no se entristezca –agradeció y pidió el muchacho.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien –le sonrió y de uno de sus cajones sacó unos papeles- Bueno… ahora si no importa mucho podría rellenarme estos papeles por favor –pidió Albus con una sonrisa en su rostro pasándole los documentos junto con un bolígrafo.

El joven tomó lo que le daba el otro y comenzó a rellenar todo lo que había escrito con una sonrisa en el rostro; no podía estar más feliz, aparte de encontrar un empleo había sido justamente en un lugar en donde conocían a sus padres. Tenía la corazonada de que allí iban a pasarle las cosas más importantes de su vida y las agarraría lo más que pudiera; una vez terminó le entregó todo al hombre aun sonriente.

Este después de revisarlo le dijo que le daría en ese momento su primer trabajo el cual consistía en hacer un diseño para un nuevo edificio, le indicó las pautas que debía seguir; Harry atendió las indicaciones a seguir apuntándolas en una hoja que sacó de su maletín mientras sentía varias veces con la cabeza.

De eso ya había pasado semana y media; nuevamente nos encontramos en aquel mismo despacho donde se encontraban ahora el anciano, el de cabellos negros como la noche y el socio de la empresa nuevamente discutiendo por el mismo tema de la última vez que estuvo allí aun que… ahora se encontraba más relajado.

-Albus… espero que hayas recapacitado en lo que le dije y el diseño que vaya a enseñarme sea mucho mejor que el anterior –avisó el señor Malfoy sentado en uno de los sillones que había en el despacho.

-Mi querido Lucius, cuando vea estos diseños se sorprenderá gratamente –comentó el de larga barba mientras dejaba encima de la mesa de su escritorio una carpeta con varios diseños recibidos esa misma mañana.

-Albus… ¿por qué no he sido informado de ellos? –inquirió Severus algo molesto cruzándose de brazos con sus ojos cerrados y el ceño notablemente fruncido.

-Por que el diseñador los trajo este mismo día, media hora antes de que el señor Malfoy llegara al igual que tú querido Severus –le contestó mientras le ofrecía la carpeta al de cabellos platinados.

Sin decir nada más Lucius Malfoy se levantó y ocupó un lugar en la una de las sillas que había delante del escritorio para luego coger la carpeta y comenzar a observarla; su ceño se frunció… él conocía aquellos trazos tan cuidadosos y por no decir perfectos, en sus medidas tanto de ancho, largo, la profundidad, el aspecto que le quiere dar al igual que el tamaño de la escala… no podía ser verdad… levantó la mirada para fijarla en la del mayor, los ojos azules del hombre parecía decirle muchas cosas pero no encontraba respuesta a sus dudas.

-Albus… ¿quién ha hecho esto? –exigió saber el hombre entregándole la carpeta a Severus quién se levantó para verlo también quedado de pié detrás de Lucius.

-Esa respuesta querido amigo, lo sabrás en unos instantes –dijo con una sonrisa enigmática- No creo que tarde en llegar, Minerva fue a buscarle, no ha dormido mucho desde que se lo dije y está tomando un café –informó el hombre.

Lucius en el asiento se quedó bastante pensativo; por otra parte Severus se había quedado prendado de aquellos trazos tan delicadamente hechos, no podía creer que hubiera alguien más que pudiera dibujar de esa forma… puesto que la persona que hacía trazos muy similares ahora estaba muerta, pero esos pensamientos perdieron importancia cuando el sonido del golpeteo de la puerta llamó la atención a los tres hombres.

-Adelante –dijo Albus con una sonrisa más ensanchada.

-¡Oh!, vaya… ya estáis aquí, que pronto –comentó la mujer entrando en el lugar dejando la puerta abierta- llegará en unos momentos se quedó hablando con el señor Weasly –dijo la mujer con media sonrisa mientras se situaba al lado del mayor –de pié-y en ese instante escucharon los pasos medio acelerados de alguien que posteriormente apareció por la puerta.

-Disculpen el retraso –dijo algo avergonzado mientras cerraba la puerta sin mirar a nadie todavía mientras recuperaba levemente el aliento a la par que se giraba.

-No puede ser… -se escuchó la voz de Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Cómo… usted? –dijo en esta ocasión Harry notablemente sorprendido.

-Harry muchacho, cuánto tiempo –dijo éste con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y andaba en su dirección.

-Señor Malfoy, la verdad es que sí –dijo mientras ambos se estrechaban la mano con una sonrisa en sus rostro.

-Deja eso, sabes que puedes llamarme Lucius –dijo gratamente el hombre palmeando uno de sus hombros.

-Intentaré recordarlo para la próxima vez –dijo riendo levemente para luego girarse hacía los demás- Buenos días –saludó cortésmente con una sonrisa.

-Hola Harry –saludó Albus- Bueno… pues ahí tenéis al dibujante de estos trabajos –anunció Albus mientras se levantaba- Parece que ya conoces a nuestro socio Lucius Malfoy –comentó acercándose al muchacho.

-Así es, cuando estuve en Inglaterra tuve la oportunidad de hacer las prácticas en su empresa, después me contrató para un año entero y pude aprender mucho –dijo contento el de ojos verdes.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, bueno, déjame presentarte a Severus Snape, también trabaja aquí en el departamento de diseño, a partir de mañana será tu jefe –le informó el anciano mientras ambos se acercaban al nombrado.

-Encantado señor Snape –dijo Harry con media sonrisa extendiendo su mano derecha.

El nombrado por su parte estaba inexpresivo, con el ceño fruncido y aferrando demasiado fuerte la carpeta llegando a arrugarla; no podía ser verdad aquello que estaba viendo, los ojos de aquel muchacho empezaron a calarle completamente… pero su aspecto físico le estaba enfadando. No podía ser aquel joven el hijo de ellos dos, tenía que reconocer que cuando le vio por primera vez apenas era un infante de 5 años pero ahora… era un adulto hecho y derecho, estaba parado frente a él y lo peor… es que sería su jefe de ahora en adelante… las cosas no podían ir a peor pero… a lo mejor… podría sacar partido de ello y pagar todas las fechorías que le hizo su padre bastante tiempo atrás; una maliciosa sonrisa surcó su rostro mientras se medio relajaba y estrechaba su mano.

-Lo mismo digo señor Potter, espero que sea aplicado en su trabajo. No quiero vagos y tampoco quiero a gente inexperta, pero… viendo sus trabajos creo que ese no será un inconveniente –dijo el hombre de vestimentas negras sin soltar todavía la mano del joven y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-No… no se preocupes señor, prometo que no le defraudaré –dijo mientras tragaba duro perdiéndose en la profunda oscura mirada de su superior sin llegar a saber si se había sonrojado o no.

-Entonces asunto arreglado –se escuchó la voz de Albus sacando de su ensimismamiento a los dos hombres quienes se soltaron y ahora miraban al que recién habló- Entonces Lucius no habrá problemas, ¿verdad? Estos trabajos serán bien aceptados, ¿cierto? –preguntó el director hacía el rubio.

-Toda la razón Albus –dijo mientras recuperaba la algo arrugada carpeta de manos de Severus- Los accionistas no pondrán pega alguna sobre esto –dijo mientras miraba a Harry y posteriormente le guiñaba un ojo ganándose con eso una sonrisa por parte del menor.

Harry todavía no salía de su asombro; primero se reencontraba con su primer jefe de aquel mundo a quién quería como un padre y segundo finalmente trabajaría en aquella empresa sin hacer trabajos desde fuera como aquel favor que le había pedido Dumbledore, él lo había hecho sin saber específicamente para que era y ahora ya lo sabía aun que tampoco le importaba mucho puesto que parecía algo importante, ellos eran los que sabían y con eso le bastaba.

Mientras el de cabellos platinados, el director y Minerva terminaban de acordar los trámites Harry los observaba con una sonrisa desde un poco más atrás pero… giró su rostro al sentir una penetrante mirada en su dirección encontrándose nuevamente con los ojos de quién sería desde ese día en adelante su jefe; la intensidad de ellos provocó que el joven tuviera que apartar la vista descaradamente sintiéndose demasiado nervioso y juraría que su rostro estaba bastante teñido de rojo.

Esas miradas que le lanzaba el hombre no fue únicamente aquel día sino los siguientes, Harry no se atrevía a mirar puesto que se sentía demasiado nervioso; no sabía exactamente el por que cuando observó por primera vez aquellos oscuros ojos tuvo la sensación de que lo miraban con rencor, pero ese sentimiento rápidamente desaparecía observando una de la cual desconocía su significado y era la causante de tantos nervios y escalofríos en su cuerpo.

Ya era su segundo mes trabajando en la empresa, siempre se quedaba hasta tarde revisando una y otra vez sus trabajos y proyectos para que estos no tuvieran ningún fallo; por lo que ahora se encontraba allí él, en el cuarto habitado para algunos diseñadores, sentando frente a sus trabajos aun no estaba totalmente seguro de que estuvieran tan bien como él quería pero… ya era bastante tarde y los hombros comenzaban a dolerles, los ojos se le cerraban. Suspiró. Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos sumergiéndose en sus propios pensamientos ocasionando que no escuchara el abrirse la puerta del estudio ni tampoco los pasos que comenzaban a acercarse a él.

-Señor Potter –escuchó una potente y fuerte voz llamándole de forma tranquila por lo que se quedó recto en la silla abriendo los ojos como medio sorprendido.

-¡Oh!, discúlpeme señor Snape –dijo Harry mientras dejaba el lapicero y la pluma –ahora cerrada- en el borde de su mesa para luego levantarse- No le oí llegar –se excusó el de ojos verdes.

-Evidentemente –respondió secamente el hombre cruzándose de brazos- Vagueando por lo que he visto –dijo con una sonrisa algo sarcástica.

-La verdad es que no… -se defendió Harry frunciendo su ceño- …recién terminé de revisar mis trabajos y proyectos –dijo mientras los cogía y se los mostraba a su superior.

Snape los ojeó por encima mientras que Harry empezaba aguardar sus cosas con relativa tranquilidad, sus párpados se cerraban y en lo único que pensaba era en llegar al hotel –puesto que todavía no había adquirido un piso para él- tomar una ducha, cenar algo y acostarse aun que… puede que aquello pudiera cambiar en menos de unos minutos sin que él supiera nada de ello.

-Buen trabajo Potter –dijo regresándole las cosas al moreno quién los cogió para guardarlos en su carpeta correspondiente; después giró sobre sus talones y se acercó a su taquilla para guardarlos dentro puesto que no gustaba de llevárselos ese día.

-Gracias señor, usted dijo que no quería gandules sino, gente eficiente –comentó el joven con parsimonia cerrando la taquilla para luego girarse para luego tener que apoyarse en la misma con sus ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa.

-¿Está seguro de que es eficiente? –preguntó el de ojos oscuros a escasos centímetros del rostro del menor mientras alzaba sus manos posándolas a ambos lados del rostro del otro.

-Por… ¿porqué no debería estarlo, señor? –preguntó mientras se pegaba más a la taquilla como si quisiera fundirse con ella.

El acercamiento de aquel hombre hacía estragos en Harry y todavía no sabía porque, su mirada estaba fijamente puesta en la del otro y se sentía absorber; poco a poco notaba como el mayor se acercaba a su rostro sin dejar de mirarle. El oji-verde no pudo evitar el tragar duro sintiendo su boca seca percatándose de lo cerca que estaba el mayor de sus labios, notando ya el aliento del otro superponiéndose al suyo propio fue entonces cuando él lo hizo.

Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, jadeaba de la sorpresa pero esta cesó cuando el oji-negro posó sus labios sobre los del más joven dejándole atónito con los ojos abiertos como platos y paralizado. Fue una traviesa lengua dentro de su boca la que le hizo reaccionar posando sus manos sobre el pecho del mayor para intentar alejarle, eso solo ocasionó que los brazos de Severus rodearan su cuerpo para apegarlo más a él haciendo el contacto de sus cuerpos más profundo al igual que el beso sacando un ahogado gemido de la boca de Harry sorprendiendo al mismo de tal sonido gutural.

"Mi primer beso" era lo que pensó el muchacho cuando recobró cierto sentido de la consciencia dentro de aquel profundo y pasional beso que le nublaba la vista y la mente; no supo en qué momento había cerrado los ojos y se había rendido al mismo aferrando sus manos al traje que llevaba Snape arrugándolo como si este fuera su soporte para no caerse a causa de la forma en la que temblaba.

Finalmente el beso terminó por lo que Harry volvió a apoyarse en las taquillas comenzando a abrir sus ojos, notando sus labios hinchados por el beso y sus mejillas sonrojadas por lo que bajó la mirada. Ante aquella visión Snape apretó los puños intentando controlarse para no hacerle nada al joven en aquel mismo instante; verle de aquella forma y tan desprotegido solo le entraban ganas de hacerle de todo y nada de ello era bueno… ¿o tal vez sí?

Cuando el muchacho finalmente pudo ser consciente de todo, levantó su rostro mostrando nuevamente sorpresa en su mirada y armándose de valor se acercó nuevamente a su mesa cogiendo su bandolera y su abrigo para luego dirigirse a la puerta si tan siquiera mirar al hombre que le había estado siguiendo con sus oscuros ojos, como recordando sus pasos y movimientos.

-Creo que tendrá un fin de semana bastante divertido, Señor Potter –se escuchó la voz de Severus sin haberse movido de al lado de las taquillas- Se nota que es un principiante, puesto que ni siquiera un beso sabe dar, espero que se ajuste bien y piense durante estos dos días –comentó burlesco mientras Harry salía por la puerta con la frente en alto pero con el ceño fruncido.

-Buenas noches, señor Snape –se despidió simplemente el moreno cerrando la puerta tras de sí con tranquilidad y sin dar portazo alguno.

Cuando salió del edificio su rostro se había tornado nuevamente rojizo y su mano libre estaba sobre su boca sin poder asimilar todavía lo que había pasado, muchas preguntas rondaban su cabeza pero ninguna tenía contestación alguna. Se subió al taxi y después de decirle que le llevara al hotel apoyó su frente en la ventanilla cerrando sus ojos para luego suspirar pesadamente; no sabía exactamente que había sido aquello que le había recorrido el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, había sido una sensación nueva para él, no tenía palabras para describirlo pero… le había gustado, y mucho.

Al llegar al hotel fue recibido por Dobby y le pidió que le subieran la cena a su habitación; mientras el botones hacía el pedido Harry montó en el ascensor apoyándose en una de las paredes suspirando y echándose los cabellos hacía atrás. Todo aquello era nuevo para él, no sabía que era sentirse atraído por nadie, al menos hasta hace menos de una hora; cuando vivía en Londres su mente solo se preocupaba por estudiar y cuidarse de sí mismo, siempre había estado solo, había tenido a sus amigos pero… no era lo mismo aun que dijera siempre que estaba bien echaba mucho en falta a sus padres. Tantos años en soledad siempre hacían mella en una persona, el calor familiar, el afecto de ellos… era algo que se le había arrebatado desde que puede recordar…

-¡Basta ya! Deja de auto compadecerte Harry –dijo mientras movía rápidamente la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos triste de su cabeza

-Señorito Harry, le traigo su cena –informó Dobby entrando por la puerta con una bandeja en sus manos y sonriente.

-Muchas gracias –dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa y quitaba todos los papeles que había el ella- déjalo aquí por favor –pidió el muchacho

Después de que la cena le fue dejada Harry se sentó para degustarla con tranquilidad, o al menos eso creía él, puesto que cuando se quedó nuevamente solo en su cabeza se volvió a recrear lo sucedido en las oficinas causando un nuevo sonrojo y nerviosismo en el rostro y cuerpo del joven.

-Solo fue un beso… -se susurró a sí mismo el moreno- …no, no fue solo un beso… fue el primero mío, pero… no por eso debo ponerte tan histérico –se reprochó para luego seguir comiendo aun sonrojado.

Después de cenar y que se llevaran la bandeja Harry fue a su cuerpo se preparó la ropa para dormir dejándola estirada en la cama, posteriormente se internó en el baño para darse una merecida ducha, tenía todo el cuerpo agarrotado y sentir el agua recorrer por los mismos le hizo sentir un alivio bastante agradable por lo que apoyó una de sus manos en la pared con la cabeza agachada y con la lluvia de la ducha cayendo desde sus cabellos, discurriendo por su espalda y piernas.

Después de unos 30 minutos ya se había terminado de duchar y se había puesto el pijama por lo que se dirigió al sala de estar donde tenía sus trabajos y diseños esparciéndolos todos por la grande; tenía que revisarlos pero el verlos solo le daba cansancio por lo que ando hasta las puertas de la terraza abriendo las mismas y saliendo, hacía un poco de frío pero no era incomodo, apoyó sus brazos en el borde para luego mirar hacia afuera. El bullicio de la Gran Vía aun estaba presente a pesar de ser las 12 de la noche pero… quién iba a dormir siendo viernes y más en aquella zona de la gran ciudad… Sonrió divertido, después de aquello giró sobre sus talones y cerrando las puertas tras él se encaminó a la puerta principal para cerrarla con seguro para evitarse cualquier problema, posteriormente se dirigió al cuarto para acostarse, su cuerpo ya no daba a más y casi al instante de tomar el mullido colchón a la par que se arropaba sus párpados se cerraron sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.

Sintió algo húmedo discurrir por su cuello a lo que su entrecejo se frunció más de extrañeza que de enfado, rápidamente se estremeció cuando aire frío surcó por la misma zona húmeda provocando que su vello se pusiera de punta por lo que se obligó a abrir los ojos; aun algo desorientado abrió y cerró sus ojos, aun era de noche, su vista se fijó en el reloj de la mesilla que apuntaba las 4 de la mañana. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada abrazándose a la misma cerrando sus ojos y no pasó más de un minuto cuando nuevamente sintió lo mismo que al principio pero esta vez en su nuca por lo que confundido se incorporó encontrándose al otro lado de la cama matrimonial un cuerpo sentado mirando en su dirección con una sonrisa bastante lujuriosa mostrando levemente su dentadura y penetrándole con sus orbes.

Harry estaba sin habla al igual que sin poder moverse, no entendía cómo diablos alguien había podido entrar en su habitación después de haber cerrado la puerta; todo estaba a oscuras por lo que no podía descubrir quién era y también lo agradecía porque su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

-¿Ya te has olvidado de mí… Harry? –preguntó la figura con una profunda y grave voz que hizo que el cuerpo del oji-verde se estremeciera de arriba abajo, y en ese momento -gracias al gran ventanal del cuarto- pudo descubrir quién era la persona gracias a un leve reflejo de la luna.

-Sn… ¿Snape? –dijo sorprendido el muchacho con los ojos bastante abiertos sin poder creérselo- Co… ¡¿cómo has entrado? –exclamó mientras se iba hacia atrás para alejarse de él pero sin caerse de la cama.

-Por la puerta, por dónde sino –contestó mientras se comenzaba a acercar a él de forma sinuosa sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pero si está cerrada con seguro –declaró él llegando ya al borde de la cama aferrándose a la misma con sus manos interponiendo en el camino del mayor sus piernas.

-¿Crees que es suficiente para no entrar? Que ingenuo –dijo con algo de sarcasmo acercando su rostro al del moreno- Además… tenemos algo inconcluso y, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias –le informó mientras acariciaba su rostro sonrojado.

Las palabras no salían de la boca del joven, aquella simple caricia le había hecho casi suspirar y entrecerrar sus ojos pero sin dejar de mirarle sobre todo como seguía aproximándose a él bebiendo ambos de sus alientos y aromas; no supo porqué lo hizo, pero instintivamente cerró los ojos, segundos después sus labios estaban rozándose de forma sencilla y sin profundizar. Severus pasó una de sus manos por la cintura del menor para acercarlo a él acto que no negó Harry quién posó sus manos en el pecho del otro mientras profundizaban el beso.

Las lenguas de ambos se entrelazaban y peleaban sin dejarse dominar pero… sabían perfectamente que una de ellas perdería conociendo al dedillo quién ganaría y quién se dejaría someter; el de ojos oscuros acomodó mejor el cuerpo de Harry en la cama quedando sobre él sin haber separado sus labios en ningún momento, pero tenían que hacerlo puesto que… sus pulmones comenzaban a pedir oxígeno así que sin perder tiempo, cuando se separaron Severus pasó ahora sus labios por el cuello del muchacho comenzando a besarlo, lamerlo y morderlo con detenimiento y "cariño". Los suspiros y jadeos comenzaron a salir de la boca del oji-verde quién aun tenía sus ojos cerrados a la par que pasaba sus brazos por los hombros del mayor, dejando una de sus manos en uno de ellos y la otra se entretenía entre los cabellos negros de su superior.

Sabía que aquello estaba mal, ya había tenido esa sensación de mariposas en su estómago en el transcurso de esos dos meses trabajando en su sección pero… ahora se hacía más notable y comenzaba a entender que era lo que le pasaba; se sentía atraído por aquel maduro hombre de atrayente ojos negros que lo volvían loco aun que no lo reconocería, no podía enamorarse de su jefe. Aquellos pensamientos pronto abandonaron su mente cuando sintió que los besos se esparcían ahora por su pecho y se preguntaba "¿En qué momento me ha quitado la camiseta?" pero poco le importó puesto que un gemido salió de sus labios a causa de las atenciones que empezaba a tener uno de sus botones rosados a la par que el otro era atendido por dos dedos de una de sus manos. No pudo evitar el encorvarse levemente mientras aferraba sus cabellos intentando no hacerle daño pero… era imposible no moverse bruscamente más aun cuando te hacía aquello en una zona tan erógena como lo era para Harry; nunca había hecho algo como aquello y le estaba provocando que su cabeza comenzara a dar vueltas de excitación a la par que sabía que no era lo único que estaba excitado… y lo comprobó cuando la traviesa mano libre del hombre bajó por su vientre hasta posarse en su hombría aun cubierta por el pantalón del pijama.

-Vaya, vaya… alguien está comenzando a despertar –dijo en un susurro el hombre con un deje de diversión abandonando el pezón para acercar su rostro el de Harry y besar nuevamente sus labios sin poder dejar que replicara.

El muchacho no pudo más que aferrarse al hombre ahogando gemidos en sus bocas a la par que se encogía e intentaba cerrar las piernas sin conseguirlo puesto que Severus se había acomodado entre ellas para estar en mejor posición; los apasionados besos que le daba sumado a las caricias en su virilidad hacía que Harry perdiera completamente el norte dejándose llevar por aquello tan desconocido para él y que no le importaría conocer con aquel apuesto y misterioso hombre.

Nuevamente abandonó sus labios para luego sin más preámbulos desprender al muchacho de las ropas que le restaban dejándole completamente desnudo frente a él; el oji-verde intentó cubrirse pero le fue imposible, abrió sus orbes capturando la mirada de lujuria y hambre del mayor a lo que gimió por ello cerrándolos a la par que ladeaba el rostro aferrando sus manos a las sábanas puesto que el otro se había incorporado para observarle. Notó como se movía y cuando volvió a mirar le descubrió entre sus piernas y antes de poder decir o hacer algo se volvió a encorvar a causa de las profundas atenciones en su miembro el cual fue capturado de una sola vez por la boca del mayor.

-¡Ah! Severus –gimió moviendo una de sus manos al cabello del otro aferrando el mismo sin interponerse en la acción del otro.

Aquello era increíble, no podía creerlo. Él que nunca se había preocupado por las relaciones amorosas, que nunca se había fijado en nadie nunca pensó que le pudiera estar pasando aquello, simplemente no quería que parase que nunca terminase pero comenzaba a notar que no duraría mucho más, por mucho que se quejara y pataleara porque no terminase…

-¡AH! –se incorporó con rapidez quedando sentado en la cama llevándose una mano a la cabeza algo mareado por haberse levantado tan rápido- Demonios… que ha sido eso… -se dijo a sí mismo para luego levantar la sábana que le cubría percatándose del hecho- Oh… esto no puede ser cierto – se lamentó Harry encogiéndose levemente llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Exacto. Todo había sido un sueño y lo había causado un simple beso en las oficinas de donde trabajaba; "esto no puede ser cierto" se repetía una y otra vez Harry sin moverse de la posición en la que se había puesto posando su frente en sus rodillas cerrando los ojos completamente rojo; posterior a eso se levantó quitándose de malhumor las sábanas de encima y dirigiéndose con rapidez al servicio para lavarse ya vería que hacía con las sábanas para evitarse una situación bastante bochornosa para explicar lo sucedido.

**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja**

**Por lo que soy un poco principiante xD**

**Seguramente habrá una secuela pero hasta que la escriba puede que tarde un poco **

**Jajajajajaja pero no desistáis que la haré muajajajajaja**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS.**

**Pd: No os olvidéis de comentar eh!**


End file.
